Brendan Cole
Brendan Cole '(born April 23, 1976) is a New Zealand ballroom dancer, specialising in Latin American dancing, best known as a professional dancer on the BBC One dance series Strictly Come Dancing. From 2005-2009, he was a judge on the New Zealand version of the show, Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Cole was born in Christchurch, New Zealand. He has danced since he was six, and moved to the United Kingdom when he was eighteen, where he studied the Paso Doble, Ballroom, Ballet and The Robot at Donaheys, Clayton, Manchester. Before becoming a professional dancer Cole was a builder and roof layer, having left school at 17. Career He danced with Camilla Dallerup, a fellow contestant on the BBc's earlier long-running show Come Dacing, as amateurs from 1996, and from 2002-2004 as professionals. They competed for New Zealand, Dallerup is Danish-born. In 2003 Dallerup and Cole were placed 3rd for Latin American at the UK Closed Championships. In the Winter of 2004 he had his first acting experience featuring in the UK feature film Everything To Dance For alongside Sasha Jackson, Travis Oliver and Sally Reeve. In October 2009 Cole appeared on the New Zealand travel show Intrepid Journeys. During a hunting lesson filmed in Vanuatu he was shown killing and eating a chicken, prompting international news coverage. In Summer 2006, he joined ITV's Love Island and became the runner-up when the show ended on August 28, 2006. Also in that year, he appeared as a guest judge on fourth episode of Britain's Next Top Model, Cycle 2 where he worked with the remaining 10 contestants to teach ballroom dancing prior to judging. In January 2007, Cole appeared on the BBC's duet show Just the Two of Us as a celebrity, with Beverley Knight as his professional partner. They came second. Brendan represented the United Kingdom at the first Eurovision Dance Contest in September 2007. His dance partner was Camilla Dallerup. The couple were highly praised by British judges yet only managed to finish fifteenth out of the sixteen entrants. In 2010, he was a celebrity guest team captain on What Do Kids Know? along with Rufus Hound, Joe Swash and Sara Cox on Watch. 'Dancing with the Stars (New Zealand) Cole has judged New Zealand's version of Strictly Come Dancing, Dancing with the Stars, 2005-2009. In the years when Craig Revel Horwood was one of the other judges the two men's opinions and scores were frequently marked differently. Personal Life Before the first series of Strictly Come Dancing Cole and Dallerup were engaged. However, they split following his partnership with Natasha Kaplinsky. Following the end of his engagement Cole was rumoured to be involved with a number of women including Shelly Ross, Abi Titmuss, Lady Victoria Hervey, Martine McCutcheon, Adele Silva and Emma Gray. In 2010 Cole married Zoe Hobbs, a British model, who gave birth to their first child, daughter Aurelia, on Christmas Day in 2012. The family now live in Aylesbury, Buckinghamshire. Philanthropy Cole has supported several charity functions including children's anti-bullying campaigning group Act Against Bullying. Brendan was recently a celebrity judge at "Dancing with Sky stars" alongside Arlene Phillips, which was hosted at Silverstone Circuit. Strictly Come Dancing Cole has appeared in all series to date of BBC One's Strictly Come Dancing. He has often clashed with the judges over their scoring and comments on his performances. He has on occasional deliberately broken the rules by incorporating illegal lifts into his choreography, and as a result has often been dubbed the "bad boy of Strictly". In his first and debut series on Strictly Come Dancing, Cole's celebrity partner was BBC newsreader and presenter Natasha Kaplinsky; they went on to win the show, becoming the first ever champions. However, their pairing on the series was controversial when his then-fiance, Camilla Dallerup, reportedly broke off hers and Cole's engagement because of rumours of an affair with Kaplinsky. In the second series, he was partnered with Casualty actress Sarah Manners. However, they became the fifth couple to leave the competition. During the 2004 Christmas Special Cole once again partnered Kaplinsky and they came in at second place dancing a Foxtrot. In Series 3, Cole was then paired up with GMTV presenter and newsreader Fiona Phillips; they were eliminated during the fourth week, leaving in ninth place. Cole then appeared in the 2005 Christmas Special with Rachel Hunter dancing a Rumba. Brendan returned to compete on the fourth series, where he partnered with actress Claire King. They were the ninth couple to be eliminated. In the fifth series Cole partnered Kelly Brook. However, they withdrew in Week 9 due to the death of Brook's father. For the sixth series, Cole's dance partner was presenter Lisa Snowdon. They reached the finals but were eliminated in third place. Cole and Snowdon danced again in the 2008 Christmas special, dancing a quickstep. In Series 7, Cole's partner was businesswoman and media personality Jo Wood. They were eliminated in Week 6. In the eighth series Cole's partner was American singer Michelle Williams; they were eliminated in the seventh week of competition. For the ninth series Cole was paired with singer Lulu. They were then eliminated on the sixth week. For the tenth series Cole was partnered with Olympic track cyclist, Victoria Pendleton. They were eliminated on the eighth week of competition. In Series 11 Cole partnered singer-songwriter Sophie Ellis-Bextor. They successfully reachedthe final. However, they were eliminated into fourth place. For the twelfth series Cole's dance partner was Casualty actress Sunetra Sarker. They were the ninth couple to be eliminated. Cole competed with television presenter Kirsty Gallacher in the show's thirteenth series and was eliminated in Week 6. Following his elimination with Gallacher, Cole entered the Children in Need special in which he won with actress Laura Main. Cole also took part in the 2015 Christmas Special, where he and Series 11 winner Abbey Clancy, danced a Waltz against his Series 6 partner Lisa Snowdon. For the show's fourteenth series, Cole is partnered up with American singer Anastacia. They were placed in the bottom 2 in Week 2, however due to an injury sustained by Anastacia they were unable to dance in the dance off and the decision was referred to the public vote. Anastacia and Brendan polled more votes than competitors Melvin Odoom and Janette Manrara and were allowed to stay in the competition. They were eventually eliminated in Week 6. 'Partners' *Natasaha Kaplinsky (Series 1) - 1st Place *Sarah Manners (Series 2) - 6th Place *Fiona Phillips (Series 3) - 9th Place *Claire King (Series 4) - 6th Place *Kelly Brook (Series 5) - 6th Place *Lisa Snowdon (Series 6) - 3rd Place *Jo Wood (Series 7) - 11th Place *Michelle Williams (Series 8) - 9th Place *Lulu (Series 9) - 10th Place *Victoria Pendleton (Series 10) - 8th Place *Sophie Ellis-Bextor (Series 11) - 4th Place *Sunetra Sarker (Series 12) - 7th Place *Kirsty Gallacher (Series 13) - 11th Place *Anastacia (Series 14) -10th Place 'Couples' *Natasha Kaplinsky and Brendan Cole *Sarah Manners and Brendan Cole *Fiona Phillips and Brendan Cole *Claire King and Brendan Cole *Kelly Brook and Brendan Cole *Lisa Snowdon and Brendan Cole *Jo Wood and Brendan Cole *Michelle Williams and Brendan Col e *Lulu and Brendan Cole *Victoria Pendleton and Brendan Cole *Sophie Ellis-Bextor and Brendan Cole *Sunetra Sarker and Brendan Cole *Kirsty Gallacher and Brendan Cole *Anastacia and Brendan Cole Category:Professional Dancers Category:Male Professional Dancers Category:Professional Winners Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10 Category:Series 11 Category:Series 12 Category:Series 13 Category:Series 14